The present invention relates to quick couplings and relates more particularly to a revolvable quick coupling for connecting an air pipe from an air compressor to a pneumatic tool, which automatically seal off the air passage therein once a pneumatic tool is detached and, which follows a pneumatic tool to rotate on a second air pipe connector without twisting the air pipe from of the connected air compressor.
Various quick connectors have been known and used in connecting air compressors to pneumatic tools. However, the known quick connectors are not satisfactory in use because neither one of them can be rotated by a pneumatic tool. If a quick connector is rotated by a pneumatic tool, the air pipe which is connected thereto will be twisted and damaged causing air leakage problem. The present invention has been accomplished to eliminate this problem.